Godzilla vs Gigan-Heisei Era Edition
by CiestaStreamerPooka
Summary: Two children's lives are transformed by an encounter with the King of the Monsters. One grows to be ruled by fear, the other fueled with hatred and the desire for vengeance. Yet upon crashing onto an island, the monster they hate may be the only hope they and the whole world has when sleeper agents from Nebula M set their eyes on the Earth, along with their specialized 'weapon'.


Note: History time: When I was about five (don't remember), I was taken to see the Tristar movie that many people denounce to this day. At the end of the movie, something in my young mind decided to break the silence, saying "Poor Godzilla". The theater burst out laughing, and since then, the Godzilla franchise (though it's technically not a Godzilla movie) have been connected though I wouldn't think about it twice for years to come. I began to become interested in the original Japanese movies thanks to James Rolfe's Godzillathon, and later with the stacks of fan art and stories littering the net. I had wanted to make a contribution, and after a few experiments, I think I've got something. Some research is still needed to be done, but I hope you guys enjoy, and feel free to comment/critique as you wish!

All characters minus my own are © of Toho

Chapter 1: Destruction of Duel Innocence

The seething heat penetrated through they boy's striped t-shirt and jean trousers, his already tan skin slowly turning into a pinkish red as he scurried as fast as his small legs would allow him to the towering building before him. He could take it, he thought. He was from Okinawa, he was born in this heat, he told himself. Yet Haruo Tanaka immediately welcomed the shadows cast by the stairwells above him, his speed greatly reduced due to his previous exert. After how many grudging sets of climbing (he lost track), he saw the apartment door before him. Taking his key from his tangerine backpack, he unlocked the door, the cool, trapped air from inside blowing against his flushed cheeks as he made his way inside. Locking the door behind him, he removed his tennis shoes and set them to the side of the doormat, stepping forward from the tiled flooring to the false white carpet.

"I'm home! Mom? Dad?"

No answer. The ten-year-old child was befuddled: both his parents were working people, yes, yet he had never come home to only find it unoccupied. In fact, he had already set an order in his young mind for how the structure of his parent's lives worked: his mother or father would work the day shift, while the other parent remained home to make dinner, pick his little sister, Katsumi, up from daycare, then when the other parent got home, go work the night shift. The parent working said shifts would alternate from time to time, but never was he left alone. In fact, if he WAS alone, they couldn't expect HIM to go and collect his sister, could they? His growing concerns were halted upon seeing a note plastered on the fridge. Going over, he pulled it away, the strip of tape instantly giving way and peeling off the surface.

Dear Haruo,

Dad got called in, as you know, but they need me today too.

Katsumi was sick today, so she's probably taking a nap, so please try not to wake her up.

Get your homework done, and don't eat too much junk food.

We'll bring dinner home.

Love, Mom

PS-Don't touch the papers on the counter. They're for Ms. Saegusa about Katsumi.

His assumptions were correct: he WAS indeed alone, aside from his sister, but the four year old was more than likely asleep. Creeping over from the fridge to the hall, he opened the door stationed on the left to confirm his sister's status. Sure enough, Katsumi was INDEED unconscious. The young girl's hair was seemly drenched in sweat (similar to his underneath his cap), and from the presence of the thermometer lying on the dresser, it seemed she had come down with a slight fever. Closing the door, his anxiousness soon gave way to elated optimism. He was alone, with no supervision, and his sister was out of commission for some time. Sure, he was 'technically' told to do his homework, but he didn't have that much (Mr. Honda was feeling merciful that day), and if he remember correctly…

"Oh, crap! It's probably starting!"

Haruo literally leapt onto the couch, his hand snatching the remote and switching on the television, yet still being mindful of the volume (if he was right, the LAST thing he wanted was his sister interrupting).

"You're watching two hours of Jet Jaguar! Up next, Jet Jaguar VS Megalon!"

He inwardly rejoiced, rushing over to the kitchen cabinets and recovering a bag of barbeque flavored chips. He leapt onto the couch once again (he was also rejoicing over how he could do this without his mother being there to scold him), and removed the clip closing the bag, eager and ready to enjoy the robotic superhero in a battle to the death with a giant insect with drills for hands that was taking place in front of him.

"Oh, my hero!" the woman cried out, placing her lips on the robotic hero's mouthpiece. Haruo was intently watching, despite his stomach now feeling rather overwhelmed and swollen thanks to the now empty bag to his side.

As the credits rolled to the image of Jet Jaguar's rather awkward embrace of his female admirer (Haruo noted that almost every episode, some different girl always ended up kissing him at the end), the phone beside him began to ring. He ignored it and went back to watching the TV, yet the consistent "RING" began to grate on his nerves rather quickly, and it wasn't long until he hurriedly picked the phone up and brought it to his ear. What met him destroyed whatever answer he had prepared of 'my parent's are too busy'.

"Haruo! Haruo, where are you!?" a young girl's voice cried out, he instantly recognizing who it belonged to.

"Akira? Akira, what's wrong?"

Her voice was frantic and literally screaming into the line, yet the volume of what was happening around her drew his attention.

The screeching and cries of people surrounded hers, people shouting and commanding others to 'run' or 'get away' from whatever was causing the intense rumbling that nearly deafened him amongst his friend's screaming.

"What's wrong!? He's here! He-" she paused, the boy's fear for her wellbeing rising. He was more than relieved when she answered back. "Never mind! You've got to get out of there, now! Everyone's going to the-"

"Hey, little girl! What are you doing!?"

"Mister, my friend, he-"

"You've got to come with us, now!"

"But mister-"

"There's nothing you can do for him now! Get off the phone!"

The line went dead.

"Akira, what's wrong!? Akira!"

"Haruo, you woke me up!"

The boy looked towards the source of the new voice addressing him, a small girl in pigtails and a night-gown displaying Hello Kitty watering a flower was standing in the hallway, a small glare on her youthful features.

"Katsumi!"

His position on the arm of the couch was soon forcefully emptied as the entire area around them began to tremor and shake. The small girl fell onto her back and was nearly bouncing off the floor due to the sheer force of whatever had caused the earth to vibrate beneath them. As Haruo gripped the couch's leather skin, he began to notice how the reverberating booms were almost…rhythmic in nature. Observing the brief moments of stillness between the sudden jolts everything not melded to the floor partook in, his hypothesis was seemingly accurate. Of course, this brought to question the 'source' of these thundering, earth shaking movements. Given the noticeable pattern, they were almost equal to…footsteps. Large, heavyweight, quickly approaching footsteps.

He grabbed his bag and rushed over to grip her small wrist, dragging her to the kitchen and going to the fridge.

"Ow! Not so hard, Haruo, you're hurting me!"

"Shut up and help me pack these bottles!" he ordered, zipping open the bag and stuffing the water filled bottles in whatever open spaces he could find.

"Mommy! Haruo told me to-"

"Mom's not here, and neither is dad! We-" he stopped upon seeing the girl's face.

Her expression was blank and her eyes appeared to be glazed over, yet she was clearly look down on him. He knew this look well. He didn't know how or why, but whenever she went into this 'state' as his parent's called it, she would always come out spouting something that whomever she was concentrating on would know and only they alone (which is begrudgingly how he was found out on leaving Akira small bags of candy on her doorstep). He didn't know much (and he suspected she didn't either), yet whatever this was had made his parents contact a Ms. Saegusa, who Katsumi had only said was 'nice' upon meeting her. Being brought back to the present, Katsumi's 'state' only lasted a few brief seconds before the young girl's face looked incredibly forlorn. The sound of thunderous pounding shaking the room did nothing to help matters either.

"Haruo, I want to leave."

"Well, start helping me get these in the bag! We don't know how long we're going to be out and we might need the water!"

"No, I want to leave, now! I-" he witnessed her large eyes growing even larger and her breath catching in her throat.

Upon looking up from his water filled bag, his breath was also lost as well. Haruo tightly gripped Katsumi's wrist and dragged both her and the bag to hide behind the counter, the young girl gripping and pulling at his shirt, her minimal strength at its maximum in making sure nothing pulled her from her brother's side.

"You shouldn't have done that. You made him look." She croaked, fresh tears trailing down her plump cheeks.

Haruo was also regretting his decision to move, yet the latter option to stay out in the open for the towering beast outside to gaze on them and possibly decide that they were suitable prey or nuisances to be eradicated wasn't too appealing to him either. Seconds ticked by, Katsumi continued to weep quietly, his shirt becoming wet in her tears, and the more than audible and low growls emitting from the monster's throat rang through both of the children's ears.

'_Go away. No one's here, just go away.' _Haruo chanted to himself, Katsumi catching what he was mentally projecting and repeating it along with him.

'_Go away. No one's here, just go away.'_

'_Go away. No one's here, just go away.'_

'_Go away. No one's here, just go-'_

He breathed in, a heavy amount of air filling and traveling through his lungs, both children unsure of what action he was going to take until both of them were nearly deafened by a earsplitting, thunderous, screeching roar that resonated throughout the entire building. Their small hands firmly clutching against their ears, both children were now rather grateful for Haruo's decision to use the counter as protection as each window in the apartment (and likely every window within a few hundred mile radius) shattered instantaneously, shards of glass showering the living room and the streets the behemoth currently traveled on, yet both Haruo and Katsumi suspected that a few 'splinters' were of no concern to him. The creature began stomping away from them they assumed, as the shaking of the room slowly, yet steadily died down to simple, all encompassing silence. The boy collected his sister and the bag from the ground, zipping it up and carrying his sister amongst the broken glass now littering the carpet. Getting to the tile flooring, he attempted to scrape whatever trailing glass had managed to embed itself in the fabric of his socks, soon taking them off outright and slipping his shoes on regardless. Seeing Katsumi having slipped her pink, play shoes with worn down bows, he opened the door and exited the apartment, his grip on his sister's wrist locked and unmoving.

Leading the smaller sibling behind him, her smaller limbs having to tread down the steps slower than he until Haruo eventually grew tired of her lacking speed and hoisted her up on his back. Finally reaching the lowest floor, he made his way towards where they both locked eyes with the towering monster for a brief few seconds, and then spent a good minute shielding themselves from. The road was broken and cracked beyond belief, the creature's footprints leaving large indentions in the pavement, along with the evidence of destruction to whatever was unfortunate enough to be around the shockwave he caused.

"Haruo, no." Katsumi softly told him, pulling on his shirt to be sure she had his attention. "Those spots are dangerous."

Haruo glanced over towards the sunken in ground to find nothing indicating any danger. "How do you know?"

"Ms. Miki told me."

The boy looked up to the girl holding onto his back. "What? When did she tell you that? How does she know?"

"She just told me right now."

"Now? No one's around here but-" he silenced himself as he slowly began to comprehend what his sister was meaning.

"She says to go to the docks. We need to- "

The all too familiar screech tore through the silence resonating around them, both of them turning their attention to the north. Squinting his eyes and focusing, Haruo could make out the large dinosaur in the distance, along with…something else. He couldn't exactly pinpoint WHAT the second creature he was seeing was. It appeared to be something of an equally large, bird like animal (he personally likening it to a chicken) with…hooks?

"Haruo, what are you looking at?" Katsumi inquired, she anxiously shifting her position in his grip on her legs.

The dinosaur began to work his enormous body into something of a crouching position, something of which both children noticed and took as their cue to make haste.

The reptilian creature charged forward, the other creature from afar doing likewise. Haruo ducked into a nearby ally way, Katsumi hopping off his back as soon as she saw the reasonable amount of space between them and the two creatures combating each other.

"What are you doing?" Haruo roughly questioned the girl; she flinching at his voice, yet still went on ahead of him.

"You don't know where the docks are. Ms. Miki does." She answered, pointing east from their current location.

CRASH!

Both of them were knocked off their feet and sent to meet the hard stone beneath them. Haruo looked behind him, and all that met his widened, almond eyes were numerous scales of charcoal black, coated with what he assumed to be water (or possibly sweat, as he wasn't sure if what 'he' was could sweat).

The second creature unleashed a howl of triumph in sending its opponent to the ground, far higher in pitch than his opponent, as Haruo and Katsumi picking up the pace and scampering through the tight halls the lay before them, the bends and turns seemingly leading them in circles, yet their destination always being forward. The two were offered brief views from the maze they were hurriedly and frantically navigating through to the power struggle taking place in front of, or rather, above them. The reptile swiped forward with its dagger-like claws across the second creature's long and exposed neck, it raising one bladed appendage in defense and cutting into the dinosaur's flesh with the other. The dinosaur openly screeched in reaction to the hook digging its way in his muscular pectoral, hot blood escaping in small fountains, trailing down his numerous scales. A satisfied smirk graced itself upon the bird-like monster's beak, it proceeding to dig its 'hand' in further, both children hearing a rapid whirling slicing through the air. Unable to see what was exactly transpiring before them due to the height of the buildings both shielding them and blocking their view, the bird seemed to be attempting to pull the dinosaur closer. Through his intense glower and furrowing brow, Haruo saw a hidden intention behind it, Katsumi already 'feeling' it. The wheels in that broad skull were turning, and turning quick as through his nagging pain, he managed to return his aggressor's smile with an even wider grin, baring his lined, pointed, jagged, parallel rows of teeth. The children witnessed the creature's throat seemingly looking as if it was…getting hot. A steady, blue hue shone through its thick skin, soon becoming an all-encompassing light escaping through his smirking jowls. The bird creature began to comprehend its odds and didn't like it one bit, immediately going to work to try and remove its hook from the reptile's pectoral.

Too little too late.

For the brief few seconds they looked, Haruo and Katsumi could have determined that the both of them had gone blind.

Both children couldn't see anything. The hot light that could've only come from the creature's mouth overtook their sense of sight, their retina's stinging and pupils shrinking to their maximum to ease the intense strain being put on duel spheres embedded in their small skulls. They could identify the shrill shrieking of the bird-like monster as it was getting the full force of whatever powerful energy blasted out of the dinosaur's throat, their sense of hearing also being subjected to immense pressure.

'_What are you doing?! Come here, quickly!'_

Katsumi shielded her and her brother's transfixed eyes from the supposed execution being performed; the voice yelling and resonating inside her head was instantly recognizable to the four year old.

"Ms. Miki's close! Keeping going, Haruo!" she commanded, the ten-year-old still holding her up obeying her command (though it wasn't because SHE was the boss of him, he reasoned). His legs sprinted forward, the once booming and deafening cries and wails of the two monsters slowly, yet steadily dying down, though he assumed it was more due to the giant reptile having won himself the victory (he dared not look back a second time).

"Hurry up! You're almost there!" a voice shouted, both of them able to hear it clearly.

The weight of his sister taking a strain on his depleting strength, he sped through the last of the winding turns, the narrow passages between the few standing buildings left until the scent of salt water reached his nostrils. His almond eyes caught a large mass of something, bits and pieces moving frantically while others huddled together. The clusters, he soon realized, had voices. Some were risen high and loud, demanding and/or begging for whatever they were frantic for, or quietly whispering sweet nothings and calming words to whomever they were huddled with. Yet a few stray words caught his attention.

"Did you hear about how the entire Akirumo area lost contact with the rest of the city?"

"Yeah, from what I heard, nearly half of the people there haven't even been found yet. The big guy didn't even go through there, so what happened?"

"It's been like that for the past few months now. Part of Japan shuts off from the rest of the country, and when they finally get back in touch, hundred or so people are gone."

As he continued to listen, a few separations from the collective mass drew his attention as well, one of which must've excite Katsumi greatly as she made her way off his back and grabbed him by the wrist, he dragging his feet forward until he was almost leaning on his little sister.

"Ms. Miki! Ms. Miki!"

Haruo concluded his sister's high voice obviously reached someone over the encompassing cluster of noise as he saw a young woman quickly depart from a man garbed in a camo uniform, her medium length ponytail bouncing wildly as she sprinted towards the two of them, her previously forlorn face easing slightly upon seeing them.

"Katsumi! Are you alright?" she exclaimed, grabbing both children and gathering them under her arms in the same fashion a hen shields her chicks. Miki's features were once again awash with depression, her comparison inching its way closer to the possible reality.

"Wait, you're Ms. Saegusa?" Haruo inquired, surprised that the 'mystery' woman his parents had been meeting with and of whom his sister was already familiar with was so…young.

"Yes. And you must be Mr. Tanaka, right?" she asked, her hand rising to his covered head and stroking the cap's material, the pressure being enough for the boy to feel her movements on his concealed head.

"Is…is something wrong?" he asked, the instant and welcome relief he at first believed he found slowly defusing into a growing knot of dread.

Miki clutched the boy and girl closer, Haruo pulling away from her grip. "Where are mom and dad?" She didn't answer, her attention shifting to his sister. "Where are my parents?!" He demanded, Katsumi breaking away from the woman's hold as well and scampered past the crowds of panicked civilians until both Miki and her brother lost sight of her.

The older boy hurried out to the multitude of people, attempting to the best of his ability to tear or pass through the cluster of far larger and stronger bodies. He cried that he was "looking for his sister" and that "she ran just this way", yet barely, if anyone, heeded his words. All he was met with was the angered scolding and bantering of disgruntled adults, or worse, complete ignorance. At least the belligerent individuals actually acknowledged him. His strength was leaving him, his smaller body getting tossed aside and pushed in seemingly all directions, when…

"NO!"

That was Katsumi's voice! Upon hearing his sister's anguished screaming, he pushed forward with whatever energy he had left, eventually finding his way past the group to a place that made him want to dive head first back in.

His little sister was knelt down by the motionless form of a woman, her face concealed by a ragged, white cloth, her young face contorted and staining itself with rapidly falling tears. It didn't take Haruo long at all to then recognize the turquoise skirt the body was wearing. His mother's favorite color.

"No…"

Catching another lifeless form in the corner of his eye, he noticed another familiarity: this one dressed in a tattered and dust covered business suit of black, with a blue, stripped tie barely keeping its place around his neck. Slowly treading his way towards the body, his trembling hand made its way to the cloth shielding his face from view. He immediately wished he hadn't removed it.

"Haruo!"

He didn't respond to Akira's beckoning voice, his widened eyes fixated on the once living man that had sent him off to school that morning.

"Ha-Haruo…my parents are going to take you and Katsumi to our house. Haruo?"

He felt the girl's hand place itself on his shoulder, yet her presence still did not stir him. As soon as her hand began to warm his shoulder, she removed it and slowly made her way back to where she came. The last thing she wished to do was to leave him there, yet all the possible solutions she was contemplating would only result in disaster for both of them (more her if by chance he decided to unleash his already peaking anxiety and tension onto the closest, most available target).

"He's leaving!"

"Where'd that other thing go though?"

The boy turned his head to view what the now growing plethora of voices were describing, of which he concluded to be correct. The monstrous reptile was indeed leaving the area, a paved 'road' of demolished buildings and cracked pavement making his black hide visible to everyone at the area. Though his ears caught growing conversations about where his opponent took off to, along with the counting and clamoring of how some numbers of people were completely missing or had disappeared, his eyes remained fixated on the departing behemoth. As he continued to gaze upon the far larger creature, his once trembling hand began to tighten and curl into a tightly compact fist. The all consuming fear and terror once dictating his every breath mutated and shaped itself into a force he didn't entirely recognize, yet he felt it quickly spreading throughout his entire being, the growing high becoming too much for his immature body, trembling soon ensuing as well as his premature teeth grinding against themselves. As the towering dinosaur began to fade from view, Haruo's brow creased further in, he had found a name to call his newfound acquaintance. In that moment, Haruo, for the first time in his short life, was consumed with rage. Unfiltered, uncontained, soon to be acted upon rage. That was a promise.

Note: It's a shameless plug, but if you want to know the pun on Haruo and Katsumi's names (plus Akira), type those in plus 'Godzilla'. Anyhow, please tell me what you think, what I could improve on, and what you would like to see. Thank you and goodnight!


End file.
